1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved retainer that cannot be pulled out of a housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface card et al. The card edge connectors usually have an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding mating card, and at least a retainer at one end thereof for locking the mating card. The mating card has a projection at one side end thereof and a notch above the projection. The housing has a pair of elongated side walls and a central slot between the side walls for receiving the mating card. The side wall each defines a recess parallel with the central slot and a flute formed at an inner end of the recess. The recesses pass through an outer end of the side walls along a length direction of the housing. The retainer includes a body portion and a pair of extending arms extending inwardly from the body portion and corresponding to the recess. The body portion has a top portion, a pair of side portions extending downwardly from two sides of the top portion to form a receiving cavity therebetween. The extending arms each defines a hook at a free end thereof.
After the mating card has been inserted into the central slot, pushing the body portion to allow the extending arms to moving inwardly along the recesses respectively until the hooks locking into the flute. The projection of the mating card is receiving into the receiving cavity. The top portion of the body portion abuts downwardly against the projection of the mating card for locking mating card on the card edge connector. However, While the mating card is being ejected, pulling the retainer to move outwardly, the retainer may be pulled out of the housing by handling.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.